


Efeect On Me

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cybernetics, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Hermione discusses Harry's effects on social media
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harmony





	Efeect On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweetysrcclt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/gifts).



Harry Potter was an internet sensation when he defeated Lord Voldemort . It was not unusual. Every time a new superhero appears, they tend to take the internet by storm. But it is not until finally Rita Skeeter beging to publish their lists of _**"three times Harry Potter you did see God and did not know it ."**_

But, if Harry Potter was an internet sensation when he first appeared, his return after leaving to study in the USA propels him into a new parallel of fame.

Oddly enough, it is the return and the recent announcement of commitment to their long friend and ally concerned Hermione Granger , what seems to have all gone up to a higher level. Although the girls seemed to enjoy a look at the Golden Boy and most desired , the memory of their singleness seems to have some people ... inspired.

Hermione was not surprised to discover that her boyfriend, the ever famous Harry Potter, has fangirls now. It is a fact that both Hermione and Ron enjoy considerably .

They also enjoy discussing it in detail in the office, when they know that Harry can hear them.

"How many times do I have to say I wasn't Luna's boyfriend ?" Harry says one morning after Ron reads him a funny message from

"Well, you can tell us anything you want, but unless you feel like giving an interview on The Prophet ..." Ron says before frowning at his mobile phone screen "What is Google?"

“It is a search engine. The largest search portal on the Internet ” explained Hermione joining them with a couple of coffees .

Harry took his mutters NDO somberly and sits on your desk to pout.

**OooOOoo0oo**

"What is a 'tag'?" Ron asks , leaning over Hermione's shoulder .

“Do you know how blog posts and online news articles have labels? To categorize content? Hermione asks .

"Yes."

" good ... " Hermione says, slowly moving across the page.

"... someone has a full category in your blog butts , " says Ron then grimaces to read carefully the " Eerrhhh .. , . A category for the back of Harry , to be precise , " says Ron .

"That seems like a lot." Hermione grimaced

Ron cleared his throat, rolling his eyes, unable to process all the information properly, Hermione tilted her head and smiled at him like she was too innocent for this world.

"Oh Ron, " she says smiling , patting him on the cheek.

"Than?"

"There is a full blog dedicated to Harry's ass ."

**OooOOoo0oo**

"Did you see the 'nice ass' comment in the hieroglyphs?" Hermione asks Ron on the phone one night.

"What ? No! Harry is going to be red as a Wesley tomato!"

"Do not be Cruel!"

"Cruel me? Who is the girlfriend who enjoys Cyber bullying her boyfriend? Err … YOU ! ”

"Okay, I accept it." She clicks the share button and waits.

Ron's laughter is so loud that he has to remove the phone from his ear.

**OooOOoo0oo**

"What is a Fanfic ?” Ron asked Hermione somewhat casually when Harry joined them at lunch.

Harry rolled his eyes when Hermione squinted at him.

"Does it matter?" he complained Harry

Hermione squeezed his hand and turned to Ron, half smiling at him "What exactly do you want to know?"

"What is a Fic ?"

"It's ... A fictional story ..." The witch's brown eyes were at all times capturing her boyfriend's attention "Created by ... Fans" 

"Do not you have anything better to do?" Ron complained before filling his mouth with sandwiches, Hermione and Harry glared at him sternly

"Look who's talking"

"Than?" the redhead shrugged, stuffed with food

Hermione shook her head.

"You read that nonsense, Ron," Harry scolded him.

“The internet is free !! "Was Ron's defense

When Harry came to reply, Hermione squeezed his hand tighter and forced him to stay at his post, Harry looked to all sides except Hermione.

"Everyone is free to express their ideas in the way they want" Hermione sentenced

"You weren't saying the same thing when Rita hinted that you cheated on Ron with me," her fiance accused.

Hermione glared at him with a serious look.

**OooOOoo0oo**

"I ran out of battery ..." Hermione looked at him "Can I borrow yours? I will tell Harry to come home later"

Ron nodded and handed him his mobile phone.

 _15 minutes later_ , Hermione returned with the phone in one hand and a serious expression.

"Who is tweetysrcclt9?" Hermione questioned when she came back from using Ron's phone

  
"Ah, that .. He's a user of Archive of Our Own beta"

  
Hermione shook her head, as if waiting for him to continue his explanation.

  
Ron sighed and ripped the phone from his hands "Write Fanfic about you and Harry"

  
Hermione's eyes almost pop out "What?"

  
Ron slapped the table "Come here, baby. I'll show you what the world thinks of you at the hands of your own admirers"

  
Hermione wrinkled her face "You are sick, Ronald"

  
"This user has a great narrative ... I think you are going to like it" and with that he sweeten it.

  
Hermione wobbled and sat next to him

**OooOOoo0oo**

The streets of London looked as usual for the time of year. Incessant rain and mist had become her companions throughout that week. 

Hermione wanted to get home and forget about all the gossip. She kept wondering when Draco or some other celebrity would commit a slip that allowed her and Harry to rest from the fiery yellowing headlines.

When she opens the door, Harry is standing in front of the sink , his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He turned his head enough so that she can see his profile. He is not wearing his glasses.

_A common shudder rose to its core._

"A cup of tea ?" Harry asked

"Sure," she says, dropping her raincoat and scarves aside.

He gives her a small smile and turns to the kettle as he gets closer and sits down in a chair . Watching her boyfriend prepare him for her

She really should be working. Instead, she puts an elbow on the table and rests her chin on her hand.

 _ **It's a good butt,**_ he thinks. ** _It looks very ... firm._** And it has such a cute shape. Plus Harry looks so sexy with tousled hair, a week's sloppy beard and his shirt folded to the elbows.

**_Has anyone looked hotter like that?_ **

" Hmm, " she says.

Harry turns his head towards her. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Hermione smiles, Harry knows her so well. After all the terrible things they've been through together. Now, however ... now, all of those things have been removed. Now all of their secrets and fears have been excavated and they have built something stronger than what they had before.

 _Now they are up in line_.

But it has always been difficult for her to back down when there is something she wants.

"You should probably be a little more careful about getting caught on camera," she says.

"I say as if I go that poses for pictures , " Harry complained and he back. She sits on the edge of the table, looking at him , while waiting. “On the one hand, there are the surveillance cameras that are everywhere now, not to mention cell phones. I avoid the ones I can, but ... there's always one around there . "

"Yes, well," says Hermione . " There is enough material to feed your fan club in half Europe ."

Harry's brows furrow in confusion. He opens his mouth, like he's about to say something, but quickly closes it again, then scratches the back of his neck.

" I don't know what to say ... " he finally manages after a few seconds.

"And ... your pants give you away," says Hermione, looking at him seriously.

Harry's hands almost wrinkle at his knees, as if he was about to check whether he accidentally put on half of his daring outfit without realizing it.

"They are very tight", adds his girlfriend

The blush on Harry's face is completely flushed. _It's a delight_

"And is it my fault?"

" Hmm, " says Hermione when he reaches out with the cup of tea but ends up leaving it at the other end of the table.

She leans back in her chair and stretches before standing up and snuggling up to Harry . She enters the open space between his legs and carefully straightens his already straight tie. She pats him gently on the chest and then leans in, leaning close enough for her hair to caress his cheek. Her breath catches in her throat as she stops.

Then, I surrounded him and took one of the tea cups from the table before getting up again, holding the cup with both hands.

"Maybe," she says.

Now there is red on Harry's cheekbones , his lips slightly parted. She can't help but smile. _Harry bows his head._

"You've been watching me, Miss Granger, " he says. It is a bit cocky.

His fingers brush her knee as she plays with the hem of her skirt.

"Only certain parts are," says Hermione , not wanting to give her satisfaction. Not yet.

"Ah," he says, smiling.

"I am not the only one," she says. "There is a dedicated fanpage ."

"Yes," Harry says bitterly and clears his throat. "I am aware".

He releases the hem of her skirt to rest his warm hand on the outside of her knee. Hermione does her best to keep her body under control, but she knows that Harry is probably reading her as the proverbial book anyway.

" Supong ... " says Hermione . " What ... It may not be the only thing I've been checking."

"Really?" Harry says with a smile.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, Mr. Potter, " she says conspiratorially. She reaches up to cup his cheek, warming up from the way he strokes her lightly. She rubs a thumb along his cheekbone , reveling in the raspy touch of his insipid beard . "There are a lot of things I like about you."

Harry gasps and Hermione responds to that look with the only thing she can.

"I'm going to kiss you now," she says.

But before she can move, Harry stands up to meet her. She steps back, but he quickly catches her with a hand around her waist and pushes her back.

When their lips meet, she feels the same rush as the first time. The rush to finally get something she wanted, she longed to have Harry's lips on hers.

Only now it's not just Harry's lips . They are the lips of her future husband . They are the lips of a man who was born to wage the most epic battle against evil that the wizarding world has ever witnessed , a man who was orphaned when he was a baby , a man with a past with stronger emotional scars than his. A man from whom he no longer hides anything and from whom he no longer hides anything from him.

_It is much better than she ever imagined._

His free hand sinks into her hair, moving to the back of her head, holding her gently. She pinches his bottom lip and feels him smile and laugh before he tilts his head and she part her lips and find Harry's tongue with hers.

Cup d e t é hanging loose from her fingers, but she lifted her free hand and scratching post part rior of the scalp of Harry . The noise he makes goes directly to his core and deepens the kiss. She wants to be closer, she needs to be closer.

So caught up in this desire, she forgets about the cup until she feels it slip from her relaxed fingers. By instinct, pants kiss, and Harry at the moment away, moving awkwardly just in time to catch it before it breaks on the floor.

His hand slides to her hip with his movement, while hers goes up to cover her mouth in shock. Harry has ducked awkwardly, looking in her direction in surprise, and they are both breathing heavily in the kitchen , everything else is quiet .

They exchange those little laugh-filled kisses from side to side until they are standing there, their foreheads touching and breathing.

"I'm not going to ask if I can take you out to dinner," says Hermione.

"Okay," Harry tentatively agrees.

"But," she plays with a button on his shirt, "I'm going to ask if I can take you to bed ... and maybe we can have breakfast."

"Yes," Harry swallows loudly. "Yes, that would be ... that would be good. Let's do that."

Hermione smiles, delighted by his clumsiness.

"Are you still working to score?" The hesitant question

"No," she says quickly.

"What about the té?" Harry asks

Hermione comes up behind him and turns off the kettle .

"What t ?" He asks with feigned innocence .

She laughs when he smiles and steps back.

"Well then, do we forget my effect on social media and kiss a little? "

"Mister. Potter, " she says, tugging on his tie to pull him forward for a quick kiss.

" _Its effect on me_ is the most unique thing on my mind _tonight_."

**Author's Note:**

> I think the first fic I read about H / HR was yours (tweetysrcclt9)  
> .. recently encouraged me to write about them, I still have a lot to learn so here I leave you. English is NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. SORRY !!


End file.
